What should I do when my not so called ex shows up
by vampfan1993
Summary: Edward left me in the woods when I realized that i didn't belong in the muggle world anymore...
1. Chapter 1

The day Edward left me in the woods was the day I figured out that I don't belong in the muggle world anymore. I went back to Charlie's house to pack my bags. I sent a letter to the headmaster telling him that I was coming back to Hogwarts School.

The reason that I was even in the muggle world was because I used an unforgivable curse on a muggle born witch. They told me I couldn't use my magic for a tear and a half. Life is so boring without magic in it.

My real name is Isabella Marie Lestrange. I'm the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and my father is Lord Voldemort. My real boyfriend is Draco Malfoy. When my mother was put into Azkaban I was sent to live with the malfoys because they were my godparents. They were also very loyal to my father. I grew up with Draco almost as if we were brother and sister but that all changed when we found out that we are soul mates. We started dating our second year at Hogwarts. So that's enough about my past lets bring us to the present.

When I was finishing packing my bags my owl came flying through the window with a letter tied to its leg. I read the message and realized that the headmaster set up a floo network from Charlie's house to get into his office at Hogwarts. It was set up sp that I wouldn't have to travel by plane. I had everything packed so I apparated all my belongings to the Slytherin dormitory. After I did that I went to the fireplace and used the floo network to go to Hogwarts. I arrived just in time for the feast and the sorting of the first years.

I headed down to the great hall and when I got there both doors were shut so I opened the two doors and everybody turned to look at me. I went to sit down with Draco and turned to look at professor Dumbledore. He started his speech and then turned the speaking over to professor McGonagall. After the sorting of the first years the feast began. When everybody was finished eating their desert Dumbledore told us that there would be two new staff members and five new students. He told us that they would be arriving at dinner time tomorrow. He dismissed us to go to our dormitories but not before he asked me to stay behind and speak to him about what went on with me in the muggle world.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finished telling the professor what happened he told me that I would be showing the new students and the two new staff members around I told him that I would do it. When I was finished I told him I was tired and that I was headed to the slytherin dormitories in the dungeons. When I walked in I saw Draco still awake waiting for me. I walked over to him and asked him what happened the last year without me. He told me that nothing happened to him because it was so boring around here without me. I told him a little bit about how my life had been without him with me. We made plans so that I could go to his house for Christmas so that I could visit with my godparents.


	3. Chapter 3

After me and Draco got done talking we kissed for a bit then we both went up to our dorm rooms. I fell asleep instantly too tired to even dream. Once I woke up I remembered that I would have to show the new people around the school today which will be totally fun to do. Not really though that just means more time away from Draco. Well I guess I should head down to the great hall my morning better start out great with the new arrivals. I got to the hall and met up with Draco. when we went in we sat down and waited for the new students and teachers to come in like everyone else once they walked in I noticed that I already knew them as the collens and gasped out loud and Draco just looked at me and the Cullen's turned around since they have super hearing but they didn't quite know who I am since when I knew them I had a disguise on. Dumbledore introduced them and then they got sorted. Edward Alice jasper got sorted into Gryffindor and Emmett and Rosalie in syltherin. Dumbledore called out for me to come up so that he could introduce me to the new arrivals and then I got to go and show them around along with harry since they are supposed to be here to protect him and protect me somewhat even though they don't need to protect me at all since I have Draco to protect me. Harry showed the three Gryffindor's around and I showed the slytherins around. Emmett kept asking me if they knew me I kept on saying no and that if they did then they would know exactly who I was. they could figure it out on their own who I was I'm almost sure that in time they will figure it out and possibly come and ask me why I didn't tell them back in forks.

author note: sorry it took long to update I had things going on in college and I had to work a lot I hope everyone is still with me I know there is mistakes and I'm sorry for that I will try to update this again on Thursday as long as I get some comments back on this chapter and if I'm not busy ill update it.


	4. Chapter 4

i will try to update this story during my Christmas break or aon labor day this Monday coming up as long as I have the time to


End file.
